1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses and more particularly, to a pair of eyeglasses with a wireless transceiver system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of human economic activities, short distance wireless communication technology has been receiving more and more people's attention. Various wireless transceiver systems including wireless communication systems, bluetooth systems, wireless Internet systems, radios, and etc, of low cost and low power consumption have been disclosed and have appeared on the market. Regular wireless communication systems may also provide a voice data transmission function.
Nowadays, various compact hand-free communication and wireless voice transmission systems are commercially available. These compact hand-free communication and wireless voice transmission systems can be directly carried on the user's ear for use. When a wireless communication signal is coming, the user can communicate with the person at the remote side wirelessly without touching any button.
However, it is inconvenient to a person carrying a pair of eyeglasses to use an ear mount type wireless communication system. When putting a wireless communication system one the ear that carries a pair of eyeglasses, the ear bears much pressure and will feel uncomfortable.